Five Nights at Candy's: Sister Location
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: You play as Logan Wembley, working as a Night Technician at Cindy's Entertainment and Rental. During the night, the animatronics wander around the factory, and if they manage to get into your office... Fortunately for you, a camera system equipped with controlled shock buttons and the two doorways to your sides are at your disposal.
1. Marissa Afton and The Entrepreneur

Mystery Entrepreneur - There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those

Marissa Afton – She can dance, she can sing! She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream.

Mystery Entrepreneur – With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mrs Afton.''


	2. Night 1: Logan Wembley's Return

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities. ! Please enter your name in the keypad."

Logan Wembley was in the Elevator, going down as he was given his orientation.

"Please enter your name in the Keypad." HandUnit repeated.

Logan didn't want to give away his named which he was sure was shunned by the company. He decided to type in an ordinary name, Michael Afton. However he did have some trouble with the keypad.

''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment. Welcome: SSSniperWolf.

 _Great, A computer that likes to mock me._ Logan thought to himself.

A kind of cheery elevator music started to play, and after a few seconds, it stopped.

Logan climbed out of the elevator, through the tape that exclaims in all caps "DO NOT CROSS" And crawled into the vents.

''Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Circus Baby's Pizza World , it was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.''

''You are now in the Primary Control Module. It's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Rachel's Dance Studio and Party Room, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let's turn on the light and see if Rachel is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.''

"Not a very good combination, in my opinion," said Logan, chuckling.

"Let's turn on the light and see if Rachel is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.'' said HandUnit.

Logan pressed the blue button, and a light shone on Rachel's stage. She was gone.

''Uh-oh, it looks like Logan doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step.'' said HandUnit.

Logan pressed the red button and saw a bright white flash from somewhere under the window looking into Rachel's Dance Studio, followed by a loud buzz.

Logan pressed the blue button and saw that Rachel was indeed back with four mini rabbits.

''Excellent. Rachel is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Relaxajin Auditorium, where Lucahjin encourages kids to be more calm and play nicely. Try the light, let's see what Lucahjin is up to.'' Said HandUnit.

"Already there, buddy boy," said Logan, pressing the blue button. The stage in Relaxajin Auditorium was empty.

''Looks like Lucahjin is taking the day off. Let's motivate Lucahjin with a controlled shock.'' said HandUnit.

Logan pressed the red button and saw another white flash and heard another loud buzz. Then she checked the stage, but Lucahjin still wasn't on it.

"Oh, come on," said Logan. "Why aren't you back on it yet?"

"Let's try another controlled shock." said HandUnit.

"All right," said Logan, pressing the red button again. After the flash and buzz happened a second time, She checked on the stage and saw Lucahjin back on it.

"Yeah, _there_ you go," said Logan, smiling.

''Looks like Lucahjin is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Birthday Party Auditorium Control Module.'' Said HandUnit

"Motion trigger: Birthday Party Auditorium Vent," A female voice said.

"She is coming!" Rachel warned.

"Ok," said Circus Baby, "Go back to your areas, please."

Rachel and Lucahjin went back to their respective stages just as Logan entered Birthday Party Auditorium.

''On the other side of the glass is Funtime Cindy's Birthday Party Auditorium. Let's check the light, and see what Cindy is up to.'' said HandUnit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" said Logan, pressing the blue button.

The light turned on, but it didn't reveal Logan.

''Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Cindy to cheer up with a controlled shock.'' said HandUnit.

"With pleasure," Cindy grinned. "This is for me, this is for Marylin, AND THIS IS FOR AMBER!", taste _this_..."

Under the window looking into Birthday Party Auditorium, Cindy whimpered in fear and sadness.

"Please don't shock me, Logan," she whispered.

A massive shock went through her body, and she cried out, her cry drowned out by the buzz. She fell to the floor.

"Let's try another controlled shock," said HandUnit.

"No-!" Cindy cried, but was cut off by another electrical current forking through her again.

"Let's try another controlled shock said HandUnit.

"P... p... please... don't... no more..." Cindy begged in a stuttery voice. Another electrical shock jolted her body, causing her to convulse hard. Her body was feeling numb by this point. Shakily, Cindy dragged herself back onto her stage.

''Great job Funtime Cindy, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow.'' said HandUnit.

"Aww, all right," said Logan, smiling sinisterly. "I wanted to give Cindy some more electricity..." She crawled back through the vent.

Funtime Cindy sighed with relief, unclenching her body. She was crying, though she didn't shed tears. She slowly got up, feeling a numbing pain edge through her joints with every move she made.

"Cindy?" said Funtime Candy with deep concern, running into Birthday Party Auditorium. "Are you all right?"

"C... Candy?" said Funtime Cindy shakily. "W-w-why are you... out of the Breaker Room?"

"Logan's gone," said Funtime Candy. "It's okay for me to come out now. I heard you getting shocked again. Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm..." Funtime Cindy trembled, then collapsed, crying.

Funtime Candy knelt down by her side.

"I'm sorry, Sis," said Funtime Candy sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"T... there is..." Funtime Cindy moaned. "Can-can you..."

"Can I what?" said Funtime Candy. "I'll do anything. What?"

"It might sound... kinda strange," said Funtime Cindy, "but could you... hug me? Please? I-I can't stop shaking."

"Of course I can," said Funtime Candy. He planted his left hand on his sister' waist, hoisted her into a sitting position, and hugged her. Cindy hugged him back.

"I... I'm having mixed feelings now." said Funtime Cindy.

"Mixed feelings about what?" Funtime Candy asked.

"About Logan," said Cindy. "I don't know whether I want her dead or alive now. I'm starting to hate him for shocking me so much, but we'd still get scooped if he dies. I... I don't know what to think now..."

"Well, I do," said Chester. "She's mean. She's giving you guys controlled shocks for no reason at all, and that's not fair. Why do _you_ get to have controlled shocks and not US?"

"Because..." Funtime Cindy chuckled weakly. "Chester, controlled shocks aren't nice. They're _really_ bad. They hurt a lot."

"Do they?" said Chester.

"Y... yeah," said Funtime Cindy, withdrawing. "Trust me, I'm glad you don't get to have them."

"Well, now _I'm_ unhappy that you _get_ to," said Funtime Candy. "You shouldn't have to deal with them. I mean, You did kill his daughter, but still..."

"It was an accident," said Funtime Cindy tearfully. "I didn't mean to. He tried to warn her to stay away from me, but she... she just showed up anyways, and then... _that_ happened."

"Yeah," said Funtime Candy. " _Really_ unfair."

"Yeah," Funtime Cindy agreed, chuckling again. "'Unfair' is the right word for it. Anyways, you'd better be getting back to the Breaker Room. The factory will be open soon."

"Okay," said Funtime Candy. He walked back to the Breaker Room.

* * *

Logan got home at 7:00 am tonight, and since he had an off day on Monday, he turned on the TV, got some popcorn, and was listening to the news.

"In other news, Marissa and William Afton was released from jail aft-"

"Boooooring!" Logan switched the channel to the Cartoon Network, which was playing reruns of his favorite cartoon, The Immortal and The Restless. He leaned back, and started munching on that delicious popcorn.

* * *

 _ **''Another day, another dramatic entry in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress. Where will they go? What will they do? All that and more, happening now.''**_

 _ **''Clara, I tell you! The Baby isn't mine!''**_

 _ **''Count, I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved, and the baby turns his bottles in to powdered milk.''**_

 _ **''That doesn't mean anything!''**_

 _ **"They had to knock him out of the air with a broom!"**_

 _ **''He sleeps on the ceiling fan.''**_

 _ **''Upright, or upside down?''**_

 _ **''What does it matter? You need to be part of your son's life!''**_

 _ **It was clear at this point that Vlad was getting frustrated.**_

 _ **"I am an old man, Clara. I can't be a father" He told her as he turned around.**_

 _ **''Well than at least pay your child support, you deadbeat!''**_

 _ **The screennwent grayscale as the scene froze.**_

 _ **''Will Vlad and his mistress find common ground? Tune in next time.''**_

* * *

 _I then turned the TV off and went upstairs and passed out on the bed._


	3. Night 2: The Fun Begin

''Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don't get tired of the voice that you're hearing right now.''

''Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4.''

Logan press in an number 4. However he did have some trouble with the keypad.

''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for choosing: Amber Lee Connors.

 _Wait a minute, that's Mangle's voice._ Logan thought to himself.

A kind of cheery elevator music started to play, and after a few seconds, it stopped.

''The elevator stopped. You know the routine. You can get them now or... whatever. You can stay here if you want.'' Said Amber

Logan climbed out of the elevator, through the tape that exclaims in all caps "DO NOT CROSS" And crawled into the vents.

''So... funny story... a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay... so... not that funny. But it's a story.''

''Ok, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Rachel and make sure she's on her stage but... whatever.''

Logan pressed the blue button, and a light shone on Rachel's stage. She was in front of the window.

''Huh, I guess Rachel has better things to do. Let's zap her! That should be fun.'' said Amber.

Logan pressed the red button and saw a bright white flash from somewhere under the window looking into Rachel's Dance Studio, followed by a loud buzz.

Logan pressed the blue button and Amber started glitch out.

"Great. Great. Great"

''Let's check on Lucahjin, make sure she's ready for show time tomorrow.'' Said Amber.

"But, I need to check Rachel," said Logan, pressing the blue button. The stage in Relaxajin Auditorium was empty.

''Stay Away From the Cat, Claiming resemblance to Mini and Reena, You Don't Know, Are you coming on to me?" Glitchy Amber said

''There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Birthday Party's Auditorium.'' Said HandUnit

"Motion trigger: Birthday Party's Auditorium Vent," A female voice said.

''Funtime Cindy had a busy today! Let's check the light, and make sure she's in proper working order.'' said HandUnit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" said Logan, pressing the blue button.

Logan pressed the blue button, but no Funtime Cindy could be seen.

'''Oh Funtime Cindy, we aren't here to play hide and seek. Let's encourage Cindy to come out of hiding with a controlled shock.'' Said HandUnit.

"With pleasure," said Logan, smiling as he pressed the red button. Cindy tensed herself, waiting for the terrible jolting force to discharge within her body.

But nothing happened.

"Huh," said Logan. "Why isn't it working?"

Cindy paused, looking up. _What's happening?_

"Let's try another controlled shock," said HandUnit. Logan pressed the button, but once more, nothing happened.

''There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Cindy. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen." said HandUnit.

 _Thank goodness,_ Cindy thought in relief.

" _Oxygen_?" Logan exclaimed. "Isn't that kinda _important_?"

"Commencing system restart," said HandUnit. Then, the lights turned off, leaving the place dark and shadowy.

"Oh, geez," said Logan quietly. "I really hope nothing bad happens..."

 _Me too,_ Cindy thought. _I've got to make sure he doesn't die. But maybe..._ She looked at her kittens. _Maybe I will test him. Give him a little torment for what he has given me, and also make him better prepared in case any of the others disobey me and attack him_.

"Zoey, Valt?" said Cindy quietly. The Kittens looked at their mother.

"I want you to go to Birthday Party Auditorium," said Cindy. "Pretend that you're looking for Logan there. He will be under the desk, and one of you should look through the crack in the drawer to see if he's there first. Got it?"

"Yes, Mommy," said the Kittens in unison.

"And one more thing," said Cindy. "When I start coming, you must quickly retreat. Okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," said the Kittens again, and they turned and scampered off into the darkness.

"Perfect," said Cindy, smiling in satisfaction, then she looked into the window. She saw the silhouette of someone in there, but for some strange reason, she couldn't recognize him as Logan. She thought it might be because she couldn't get a good look at him through the darkness, but she wasn't sure. She dashed over to the window, went under it, and started to speak.

"I don't recognize you," she said. "You are new. I recognize this scenario, however."

"What?" said Logan in shock. "Cindy, is that you? Get back on your stage!"

 _He_ sounds _like Logan,_ Cindy thought. Is _he Logan?_

"It's a strange thing to want to do, to come here" said Cindy. "I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity? Maybe _ignorance_..."

"Yeah, I wonder too," Logan muttered.

"There is a space under the desk," said Cindy. "Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place, and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry, though. You will be safe there. Just try not to make eye contact. It will be over soon. They will lose interest."

Obediently, Logan dove to the floor and clambered into the cabinet under the desk. Panting hard, he pulled the metal cabinet door shut. He turned on his flashlight, waiting.

Then, he heard a small voice outside the cabinet. He looked and saw a blue eye peering at him through one of the cracks in the cabinet door.

"Hello in there," came a sing-song voice.

"GAH!" Logan yelled, looking away. _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact..._

"Someone is inside," said the voice in a whisper.

"Is it the same person?" asked another voice, different but similar.

 _Why doesn't anyone recognize me?_ Logan thought. _Cindy doesn't, whatever these things are don't... what the hell is going on?_

The eye vanished, and the door started to slowly open, but Logan grabbed the door and forced it closed again.

"He is under the desk," said the voice in a whisper.

The door started to open again, but Logan wasn't able to close it. There wasn't just _one_ animatronic trying to open it this time; there were _more_ , and their combined strength evened out with Logan's.

Finally, with one last desperate effort, Logan tugged harshly and the door slammed closed. He rubbed his arms, massaging his battered muscles and wincing.

Then, he heard the voices speak again, but what they said were unexpected.

"She is watching us."

" (Gasp) We have to leave now."

"We will see you again, soon."

Scurrying.

Then silence.

Logan waited in fear, his hand gripping the door, half-expecting it to suddenly start to open again.

 _Perfect,_ Cindy thought. _They were perfect._ She started to speak again.

"When your "guide" comes back online," said Cindy slowly, "he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Rachel's Dance Studio as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die." She shifted uncomfortably. "Rachel will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you."

Logan felt a chill go down his spine.

"The power will be restored shortly," said Cindy. "When you crawl through Rachel's Dance Studio, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her footsteps become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still."

"Got it," Logan muttered. "Thanks." He opened the cabinet door and climbed back out.

Cindy breathed a sigh of relief as well. She was glad that he wasn't dead yet. She just hoped that he followed her instructions, because she _really_ didn't want Ballora to kill him.

Logan crawled as fast as he could muster. He suddenly heard footsteps and fast paced techno music off to his right and froze.

"Why do you hide inside your walls," Rachel sang, "when there is music in my halls?"

 _Gee, there's like a million reasons,_ Logan thought, crawling again. He stood still once he heard the music again.

"All I see is an empty room," Rachel sang. "No more joy, an empty tomb."

 _Good,_ Logan thought, crawling again. _I_ wanted _to make it like that for you._ He was very close to the door at the end of Rachel's Dance Studio now. He heard the music again and stopped.

"It's so good to sing all day," Rachel sang. "to dance, to spin, to fly away."

 _What kind of weird song_ is _this?_ Logan thought in confusion as he crawled. _Why did I ever install this programming in her? What was I_ thinking

Logan heard the music and stopped. He saw Rachel's legs sidesteps right in front of him, moving from the right to the left. Logan waited for Rachel to pass him, then continued, making it to the door. He got to his feet and entered the Breaker Room.

"He's coming!" said Funtime Candy. "I can hear him!"

"Just stay put!" said Chester. "Your, Sister told us not to kill him."

"I know, but..." Funtime Candy twitched. " _He's right there_!"

"I know how you feel," said Chester, patting Funtime Candy's arm, "but we need to stay put. We can't disobey your sister's orders, and we can't just kill him outright or we'll be scooped. And remember: don't talk outside your programming if you want to say anything!"

"Okay, okay!" said Funtime Candy. "Just stay still. He's coming."

Just then, Logan entered the Breaker Room, went to the monitor, and lifted it up, starting to reboot the power.

Funtime Candy then decided to speak, following his programming.

"Chester," he said, "say 'hi' to our friends!"

Funtime Candy then got off his stage, using the flickering light to his advantage. When Logan lowered the monitor, Funtime Candy spoke again.

"GET READY FOR A SURPRIIIISE!" he said, insistently. He was starting to feel too strongly towards ending Logan's life where he stood.

Logan quickly picked up a small device and pressed a button on it. Chester felt a strange feeling shimmer through her body, and then she spoke without making herself.

"Calm down, and go back to sleep," she said in a cheerful tone. "No one is here."

Funtime Candy instantly felt his adrenaline fade away and felt more relaxed. He went back to his stage.

"How did you do that?" he asked in the smallest of whispers.

"I didn't mean to," Chester replied, so quiet she could barely be heard. "He pressed a button, and I felt strange, and then I just said it all on my own. It's like he controlled me or something."

"Oh," said Funtime Candy quietly, "but I was really asking about what it did to me. It made me, like... not want to kill him. It made me go back to the stage. How are your words able to do that?"

"They're... not..." Chester paused. "Oh, wait! It's because he pressed the button! The thing I said must've made some sort of special radio waves or something, and that might've made you go back!"

"Oh, no," Funtime Candy muttered. "Hold on, let me try again." He started to get off the stage, and as he did, he spoke again, following his programming once more. "I know you're over there somewhere!"

Logan cringed with fear, then pressed the button on the device again.

Funtime Candy laughed. "I know you're over there somewhere."

"Shhh," said Chester soothingly, "go back to your stage. Everything is okay."

Involuntarily, Funtime Candy went back to his stage.

"He keeps using you to say that audio," Funtime Candy muttered.

"It's okay," said Chester. "I'm sure you'll be able to reach him eventually."

Funtime Candy spoke another bit of his programming. "I see you over there in the dark, come on out!"

"N-no!" Logan stuttered, pressing the button on his device again. "I'm just trying to reboot the systems! Cut me some slack!"

"Oh calm down," said Chester, "I think it was just a mouse."

"Why'd he press the button?" Funtime Freddy murmured. "I didn't even get off the stage... okay, then, let's have you tried _this_... hey, Chester, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" He got off his stage as Logan pressed the button again.

"Nope," Chester's programmed voice countered in a sing-song voice, "no one is here."

Funtime Candy resisted it this time and spoke again. "Well, hello again!"

"Oh, for-" Logan lowered the monitor and pressed the button again. "I'M STILL TRYING TO REBOOT THE POWER!"

"Shhh, it's bedtime," said Chester. "Let's go back to our stage."

 _Not this time,_ Funtime Candy thought, getting off his stage again. He laughed. "Well, hello again!"

"Almost... done...! C'mon...!" Logan held his finger down on the last button on the screen, rebooting the power for the Factory. "Aaaaaannd... done!" He lowered the monitored and quickly activated Chester's audio again.

"You must be hearing things, silly," said Chester, giggling.

Funtime Candy went back to his stage as Logan set the monitor aside, dusting his hands off.

"There!" he said. "Finally done rebooting the system. I'm outta here." He went through the door and back into Rachel's Dance Studio.

" _What a party pooper!_ ," Funtime Candy muttered. "I didn't even get to _scare_ him. That's completely unfair."

"Oh, well," said Chester, shrugging. "You'll get another chance on another night!"

"If he comes _back_ , that is," said Funtime Candy.

Logan got home at 7:00 am tonight, and turned on the TV, got some popcorn, and was watching the reruns of his favorite cartoon, The Immortal and The Restless. He leaned back, and started munching on that delicious popcorn.

 **''As the sun sets, so also does another chapter in the saga of love lost, between Vlad and his distressed mistress. Can they be reconciled? Can their love rise again? That and more! Happening now.''- Announcer**

 ** _"Clara, the baby isn't mine!"_**

 ** _"It is, Vlad! They had trouble catching him in the nursery today!"_**

 ** _"So what? Lots of kids gets hyper and run around and stuff."_**

 ** _"They had to knock him out of the air with a broom!"_**

 **It was clear at this point that Vlad was getting frustrated.**

 ** _"I have to go."_ He told her as he turned around.**

 ** _"They're going to dock your paychecks!"_**

 ** _"They can't do that; I'm a vampire! I don't get paychecks!"_**

 ** _"You work the graveyard shift at the Fry Me Taco! Don't lie to me!"_**

 **The screen once again went grayscale as the scene froze.**

 ** _"Oh, the humanity! When will the heartbreak end? When will these two ships passing in the night rekindle their long lost love? Tune in tomorrow to find out!"_**

 _I then turned the TV off and went upstairs and passed out on the bed with Marylin._


	4. Cutscene: Shrine Maiden- Mangle

**Logan's POV**

"I just love Onsen towns." Ennard sighed looking around "Fresh food, fresh water, so cool yet warm, it's the best!"

"Ennard take your wires out of the foot bath no one else can get their feet in." I sighed.

It was just me and Ennard today, the others were helping Mary with reports about the spa and how it made them feel, since Ennard and I already wrote are reports we had nothing to do but tour the town. Funtime Candy was done to but she was being a lay about at home.

"Hmm…" I looked up "Oh wow, we're already in the middle of nowhere, we left the town without realizing it."

"Look a shrine." Ennard walked over to a statue "Lots of people pray here right, I wanna try."

"Okay sure." I smiled "I mean it's not like there's anything weird here right.

"Grrr…"

I looked up and saw a big monster.

"Never mind totally standing corrected!" I yelled.

"GAAH!" Ennard fell over.

"Ennard no!" I gasped

"Oh no I went too far!" the monster yelled.

"It talks!" I yelled back.

There was a puff of smoke and the monster was gone and a girl was there, she was kinda short, wearing a shrine maiden outfit, had fox like fur and features as well as a bundle of tails.

"The monster turned into a cute little girl!" I gasped.

"The office is this way." She skipped off "Bring her there."

I draped Ennard over my back and dragged her into the office.

"I'm sorry about before." The fox girl bowed "Have some tea. My name is Mangle Chiu, I'm a nine tailed fox here as part of the exchange program, I'm working here as a shrine maiden."

"Logan Wembley." I smiled as Ennard was still passed out next to me "So Uhh…what was all that about outside?"

"Well Nine Tailed Foxes can transform." She explained.

"No I meant why were you trying to scare us?" I asked.

"I can transform doesn't that shock you!" she yelled.

"Actually I already know someone who does that too." I laughed.

"Well we must attract visitors since the shrine is too quiet." Mangle explained "So be making people think it's haunted tourists will come for sure!"

"Come on." I sighed "If anything no one will want to come to a place they think is haunted."

"B-But I have to make this place great." She frowned "As payment for letting me stay here…and so I can have more sushi! So come on, give me an idea!"

"Stop yelling!" I snapped "I don't know, but on a show with your transformation powers or something."

"I can't." she frowned "I can only transform my body not my clothes."

"So your powers are even worse than Funtime Cindy's." I frowned.

"Don't make fun of me!" she sobbed "That and I'm awkward I won't be able to perform like that."

"Well than you just need confidence." I smiled "Why don't we practice, transform for me right now, if your clothes won't change that's fine, I won't tell."

"Well umm…okay." She blushed slipping her maiden outfit off "Umm…what should I be?"

I started calling out various silly things and Mangle changed into them, a ball, a monster, a seal.

"Okay now…become a bigger more adult looking version of yourself." I smirked.

"Hmm…HA!" Mangle grew before me, gaining inches of height, longer blonder hair, nicer curves and big G-cup breasts.

"Wow!" I clapped "So sexy."

"S-Stop it." She blushed "I'm not that pretty."

"Yes you are." I said walking up and cupping one of her breasts "I mean look at these big boobies you grew and you're curvy all over."

"Ha!" she gasped as I flicked one of her puffy nipples "W-What are you doing!"

"This will help you build confidence for sure!" I said rubbing her thighs "Trust me this'll be a blast!"

"HAA!" Mangle moaned as I rubbed her clit and dug my fingers into her supple breasts, all the while grinding my crotch against her squishy ass and pressing my tits into her back.

"You're liking this aren't you." I whispered "I can feel my fingers getting all wet, now let go of those inhibitions and let's get nasty."

"Okay~" Mangle cooed getting on her knees "If you say so!"

She slammed her tits around my cock the second I pulled it out and started bouncing her bosom up and down, sending pleasure shooting into my very core.

"Oh that feels nice Mangle." I moaned "Are you sure you haven't done this before."

"Well…maybe a few times back in my village." She mumbled "Some of the bigger foxes liked me like this."

"I think both of your Mangle's forms are sexy." I let out a groan "But personally I prefer big tits so this form is more my personal style. Now shake those babies faster I'm getting closer and closer!"

"Yeah!" Mangle cheered bouncing her tits faster and faster, trying to get me to blow my load as fast as possible "I wanna see what you've got!"

"HMMM!" I hummed loudly as I felt my balls twisting "OHH…OHHHH!"

I let out a loud groan as I started blasting out ropes of cum all over Mangle's face and chest.

"Wow!" she gasped wiping some off her cheek before licking her finger clean "I wasn't expecting that much!"

"Glad I exceeded expectations." I smiled.

"So" Mangle got on all fours, her tails swishing "Have you ever done it doggy style with a canine?"

"Actually I have." I smirked getting in position and mounting her "With a Bear, but I bet it'll be fun with a fox too."

"AHHH!" Mangle moaned as I slid into her warm pussy and started fucking her like a dog.

"So how does it feel you bitch?" I said railing her like a dog.

"Oh so good!" she moaned panting like a fox "Don't stop, fill me up and make me full"

Mangle panted like a dog as I fucked her, her big breasts shook and wobbled around, making satisfying slapping noises. My cock kept plunging into the warmth of her pussy making me moan louder and squirm with pleasure, I was holding her hips as I pulled her back harder and faster.

"Oh Mangle." I hissed "You're such a nice fuck!"

"I'm your little bitch!" she yipped "Pound my cute sexy body!"

"Oh I am!" I moaned "I'm gonna fill you to the brim with my cum! You'll be mine!"

"Oh yes, yes…YES!" she moaned orgasming and making her pussy tighten on my cock.

"MA~N~GLE!" I slurred trying not to cum "OHHHH~"

I felt my insides twitch as I started to release inside of the Nine Tailed fox, filling her to the brim with my creamy cum.

"See you had confidence when we just fucked." I said as she laid into my chest "Why are you worried about being shy, just channel that into you work."

"Yeah…I think I will." She smiled "I usually feel more confident in my bigger form, perhaps I should stay in it more often."

"Well Mangle it's been swell." I said getting dressed before wirting something down for her "This is my address feel free to stop by and visit once in a while after Cindy's Entertainment and Rental's renovation is done in a week or so."

"I sure will." She said giving my a sultry smile and eye glance "I sure will…"


	5. Night 3: Repairing Funtime Candy

As I rode the elevator down to my third night, I was rethinking my decision about this job. I was already two nights away from all of this being over. I heard a voice on the intercom.

''Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you.

To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices.

''Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer''

I type in da for Dagames, but got an error instead.

''It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:''

''Casual Bongos.''

''Now that your elevator experience has been customized to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it's worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent.''

When the elevator came to a stop, HandUnit start talking again.

''Due to unforseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Candy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful.

Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Relaxajin Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let's check on Rachel first, and make sure she's on her stage.

I look through the window and saw ,she was in pieces and being held by the .

''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Rachel's Dance Studio. Let's check on Lucahjin. It's important to make sure she's on her stage before entering.''

I saw Lucahjin off her stage and near the window.

''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Relaxajin Auditorium. There is no need to check on Cindy tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorised areas. Proceed directly to Relaxajin Auditorium.

I decide to go to Birthday Party Auditorium, and when I get to Birthday Party Auditorium, I noticed that Cindy was behind the glass on her stage. All the light to see was off. I hide under the desk and Funtime Cindy began to speak.

''Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long.. only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs.'' Circus Baby's said

''Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me.''

''Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three.''

''I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four.''

''I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once...''

''There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing.''

''My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment.''

''Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?" - ''

I left Birthday Party Auditorium, and made my way to Relaxjin Auditorium once I reach the auditorium, HandUnit started talking again.

''Unlike Rachel, Lucahjin is motion-activated. For this reason, it's important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don't bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room.''

Lucahjin heard some footsteps in Relaxjin Auditorium. She listened intently, but there was there was only silence. Then, she saw a sudden flash of white light that happened for a millionth of a second, then faded quickly.

Curiously, she crept towards the light, fox walking so that she wouldn't make a sound, but froze when she heard footsteps again.

Then, the light flashed again, and Lucahjin could see that the intruder in her room was Logan.

"Oh, geez," said Logan nervously. "Lucahjin saw me... I'm boned, aren't I?"

Lucahjin didn't answer. She didn't want to make any sudden moves. She heard Logan's footsteps again, and after a few seconds hesitation, she started to following him slowly.

Logan made it to the other end of the room and went through the door that lead to the Parts Service.

"Fuck," Lucahjin muttered. "Funtime Candy's in there. I hope the he'll be okay."

"So, wait," said Chester to Funtime Candy. "Why are we in here again?"

"Because Logan saw how we started to move," said Funtime Candy, "so now we've been taken here to be fixed, even though there's nothing wrong with us. We're not in the Scooping Room, so there's not gonna be any pain. He'll probably just tinker around with me for a moment, then we'll go back to the Breaker Room."

"All right," said Chester nervously. "I just hope you'll be okay."

"Wait," said Funtime Candy. He listened. "Logan's coming. Quick, be still."

Then, Logan entered the room.

''Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Candy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw.

To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plated. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it's important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Candy's face, just under his right cheek, and press it.''

It was a hard to see the buttons, but I find it.

''For clarification, please note that I am referring to Candy's right, not your right.'' HandUnit scolding me.

''Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it.''

Find it

''Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Candy's right eye.''

This one was hard to find, but I find it

''Great! now carefully locate and press the button just above Candy's nose.''

When I press the button, I literally have a heart attack from seeing Funtime Candy's opening face

''Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Candy's endoskeleton jaw.''

I had another heart attack from his chest opening up.

''Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity.''

''Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Chester hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Chester's bow-tie to release the power module.''

''Calm down, Logan and after this you can go home and watch The Immortal and The Restless.

 _"O_ _h, a_ _n_ _d i_ _t's wo_ _rth men_ _tioning that, I_ _hav_ _e n_ _o pr_ _oblem rip_ _ping yo_ _ur fa_ _ce o_ _ff!"_ Chester said while laughing.

I then heard the fast moving again. I held my breath and turned the light on. When it was on, I gasped with excitement! She was staring at me, I saw a smile on her face and she looked at me.

''Great job. You've acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we'll see you back here tomorrow''. HandUnit said.

"Great!" said Logan, leaving the Parts Service room and back into Relaxajin Auditorium. He turned off his flashlight, pulled out his flash beacon, and started making his way through the auditorium carefully.

He heard footsteps, and paused. He shone his flash beacon, but didn't see anything. He moved forward some more and heard more footsteps. He shone his flash beacon again, and once more, nothing was in his way. The door was very close to him.

Logan crept towards the door, but suddenly, Logan pounced out from the darkness, screaming, her face plates split open. Logan screamed in terror and fainted.

Lucahjin paused, her face plates closing. She lightly bumped William's head with her foot, but he didn't move. She knelt down and placed her hand on his chest, and she felt his heart beating.

"'Kay, so I didn't give 'im a heart attack... good," she said. She then picked him up and went into Birthday Party Auditorium. "Baby, I got 'im!"

"Wonderful!" said Cindy in delight. "He isn't dead, right?"

"Nay, nay," said Lucahjin, shaking her head. "'Is pulse be well an' strong, 'e's just unconscious."

"Great job, then!" said Cindy. "Now, put him in the spring lock suit, quickly. The factory will be opening soon."


	6. Night 4: Stuck in a Wire Suit

_Why'd you kidnap her?_ Logan's daughter named Amber voice asked.

 _It's part of our plan to get out of here,_ Funtime Cindy replied. _Don't worry, he's not_ staying _there. He'll be let out, you'll see._

Then, she heard footsteps. They weren't the footsteps of an animatronic; they were the footsteps of humans.

"Wait," said Funtime Cindy, holding up her hand. "... They're back. Go back to your stages."

Rachel and Cindy quickly hurried back to their stages and got back into position just as the workers of the facility entered the room.

"Right here!" said one of the workers. "I could've _sworn_ I heard Funtime Cindy and the others speaking here!"

"They're not booted up," said another worker. "That's impossible. But let's check them anyways. If they're not working properly, then we need to repair them."

Funtime Cindy felt a shudder go through her spine.

Rachel felt herself edge to the side slightly. In her haste to get back to her stage, she wasn't able to get into a balanced position fast enough, and she was feeling herself start to teeter over.

 _Please, stay still,_ she silently willed, but she was still edging over more and more. She knew she couldn't get herself back into a balanced position, because that would require her to move on her own, and the workers thought they were all offline.

Funtime Cindy could see Rachel edging to the side.

 _Pretend,_ Circus Baby thought. _Do what I'm doing. Don't move. Don't blink. If you're going to fall, then fall. It's okay, just keep pretending._

Rachel started to feel herself fall now, and very quickly.

 _No! No! No!_

On impulse, she tucked her leg in and straightened it out again, to her side, steadily herself.

But the workers noticed.

"Hey, wait a minute..." One of the workers walked up to Rachel and looked at her. "Did Rachel just move? I think I just saw her move."

"I did too," said another worker.

"I think there's something wrong with her," said a third skeptically.

 _Please, no, don't scoop me, I'm begging you, just leave me alone,_ Rachel thought desperately. She was terrified, but there was nothing she could do. Just stand there as the workers started to pick her up off her stage and move her onto a conveyer belt.

Logan opened his eyes. He felt metal all around him; not right up against him, but still holding him still. He saw that he was looking out of an animatronic mask, as he recognized the face plated.

He was in the original Candy the Cat's Wire suit.

"What the hell?" said Logan. He skimmed in the spring suit, and it wobbled a bit, but otherwise didn't budge.

Then, Logan heard a familiar voice.

"Shh. Be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while."

"Who's that?" said Logan. "Funtime Cindy, I swear, if that's you-"

"I think they noticed that you never left the building last night," said Funtime Cindy.

"Good!" said Logan. "Then they'll be able to realize that I'm still in here! Let me out of here!" He shook in the wire suit some more, to no avail.

"The cameras were searching for you," Funtime Cindy continued, "but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well."

"Why," said Logan. "That's what I wanna know is _why_. You hid me from the cameras and the rest of the management _for what purpose_?"

"I kidnapped you."

Logan's breath caught in his throat. He shook in the suit some more, but still, nothing happened.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," said Funtime Cindy. "I am only going to keep you for a little while."

"W... why?" Logan asked shaking.

Ignoring his question, Funtime Cindy continued.

"Try not to wiggle, though," she said. "You're inside something that came from Rat's old theater. I don't think it was ever used: at least," she added with a slight smile, "not the way it was _meant_ to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely."

" _I_ know what you're talking about," said Logan, starting to feel anger. "This is a spring suit, isn't it?! You trapped me in a _wire suit_?!"

"Do you know where you are?" Funtime Cindy asked her.

"In Cindy's Entertainment?" Logan asked bluntly. "In a wire suit? You're pulling my leg. What?"

"You're in the Scooping Room," said Funtime Cindy.

" _Scooping_ Room?" said Logan nervously.

"Do you know _why_ ," Funtime Cindy asked him, "they call the Scooping Room?"

"... No," Logan stuttered. He had known what it meant, but she couldn't remember through his terror. He only knew that it was something bad. "Why?"

"Be _cause_... _dummy_ ," said Funtime Cindy hotly, "it's the room where they use the Scooper. I thought that would've been _obvious_."

" _Oh_ ," said Logan sarcastically. "It's _obvious_ , is it? Obvious reason is obvious."

"Isn't that a fun name for something?" Funtime Cindy asked. "'The Scooper'. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every... good... thing."

"It doesn't sound good at _all_ ," Logan muttered, "considering what it's used for."

"I wonder, though," said Funtime Cindy, "if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name."

Logan paused. She'd never actually considered that.

"Thankfully," said Funtime Cindy, "I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all."

"Obviously not," said Logan. "It's an inanimate object!"

Funtime Cindy paused. She heard something: voices.

"Uh-oh," she said. "It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh."

"There is?" said Logan. "Good! HELP! HELP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I'M TRAPPED IN A WIRE SUIT!"

"Okay, move her back," said a voice. Logan recognized this voice; it was the voice of one of the workers.

"Hello?!" Logan yelled. "Can anybody hear me?!"

"Back... back..." the man kept speaking. "Okay, stop. That's good. Now lower her gently."

Logan heard a loud rattling sound, and soon, he saw Rachel start sliding into his view, from the right moving to the left. She moved from one of the eye sockets of the wire suit Logan was trapped in to the other, and shook once she reached the wall.

"There is something very important that I've learned how to do over time," said Funtime Cindy . "Do you know what this is? How to pretend."

"Pretend?" said Logan in confusion.

"Do you ever play make believe?" Funtime Cindy asked. "Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Rachel never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside."

"There _is_ ," said Logan. "There's something _very_ wrong inside ALL of you!"

"The only thing that matters," Funtime Cindy whispered, "is knowing... how... to... pretend."

Logan heard a beeping sound, and suddenly heard the sound of the Scooper striking Rachel. Rachel convoluted hard with each blow from the Scooper, and on the third, she sagged forward, her suit broken open and her endoskeleton showing, shrouded in shadow.

"I'll open the faceplates for you," said Funtime Cindy. The face plates snapped open suddenly, letting Logan see into the darkness clearer. "That way they can find you on the cameras.

Now all you have to do is wait. I'd recommend that you keep the wire wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose, trust me."

"I know, I know," Logan panted.

Funtime Cindy then walked away, back to Birthday Party Auditorium, where Funtime Candy and Lucahjin were.

"Is he okay?" Funtime Candy asked.

"Yes, he's fine," said Funtime Cindy. "Once they find him, he might tell them about what you, Funtime Candy, did last night, but if she also says that we trapped in that wire suit, it will be _much_ too far-fetched for _them_ to believe." She giggled playfully. "And then we will escape."

"Aye!" said Lucahjin excitedly. "Can we believe this to be happening? We be finally escaping this awful place!"

"I can't believe it either!" said Funtime Cindy. "But it was only recently that I thought of this plan. They always catch us and take us back here every time any of us try to escape, but the humans are always let out.

So _we_ must make ourselves look like a human in order to escape, and to do that, we would have to use the Scooper to scoop a human, strip down to our endoskeletons, and then we can wear their skin. And the human that would best fit our needs would be..."

"... _Logan_ ," said Funtime Candy and Lucahjin in unison.

"Exactly," said Funtime Cindy. "This might be our only chance of escaping Cindy's Entertainment, so we'll need to make this work. No slip-ups. Okay?"

"Okay, Sis," said Funtime Cindy, "but what about Rachel?" She looked back at her broken body. "Will she be able to get out, too?"

"Of _course_ she will, bro," said Funtime Candy, giving his hand a squeeze. "Once everyone leaves, we'll salvage her endoskeleton. Believe me, I want to help her out right now, as she is in quite a crippled state as it is, but we can't do anything until everyone - including Logan - leaves."

"Okay..." said Funtime Candy uncertainty. "I'm just nervous. I don't want her to be left behind."

"Well, don't worry," said Funtime Cindy reassuringly. "She won't be. That I can guarantee."

"I understand," said Lucahjin, nodding.

"I knew you would," said Funtime Cindy kindly. "Now, go back to your stages, both of you. We can't let them see you two away from your areas or they'll scoop you too." She shuddered. "And maybe even _me_."

"All right," said Funtime Cindy, and he went back to the Breaker Room, Logan heading back to Relaxjin Auditorium.

Funtime Cindy got herself back into her idle position and sighed.

 _Okay, Logan,_ she thought. You don't know what happened to Rat and Cat _._

Logan started winding up the spring locks. They were pretty loose already, and there were also quite a few of them, five or six on each side. It was slow going, but he was getting there.

"Why do these take so frickin' long to wind up?" She muttered. "They take like a full ten seconds each... I thought they were easier than this..."

Then, He heard a small skittering sound.

Logan froze. She listened intently and heard the skittering sound again. Then, she heard a much _slower_ skittering sound, like someone was climbing up a wall. She saw something move to her left, and she turned to look.

Climbing up the left side was a Revreena.

"WHOA HOLY F*CK!" Logan shook the suit in shock, and the Revreena lost her grip and slid back down the wall.

Logan stared at the spot where Revreena once was, panting hard, then looked back at the wire locks. She saw that they were looser than they were before.

"Oh, come on..." She started to wind them back up again.

 _"O_ _h, I know you and your wife Mary, they use to called me Vinnie, but now they call me Revreena!"_ Revreena said.

Then, she saw another Revreena climb up, this time from the right, and another one crawled up the suit and into it. Logan shook the Revreena off the right, but didn't know what to do about the one inside her. She could feel it crawling down the suit, but couldn't do anything to get it out.

Nervously, Logan kept undoing the spring locks. More and more Revreenas were coming, most of them crawling into the suit, and others crawling up the sides. Logan kept shaking the ones off the sides, but couldn't do anything about the ones in the suit. The suit was feeling more and more full. He kept working the wire locks, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Then, she heard a few voices from some of the workers:

"Hey, wait a minute! I think I see his!"

"Where is he?"

"He's... in a wire suit, it looks like."

"How'd she get in _there_?"

"That doesn't matter! Get her out of there quick!"

The Revreenas instantly stopped coming. The workers came running up to Trenicia in the spring suit, undid the latches, and the suit opened. The Revreenas came tumbling out, limp.

"Mr. Schmidt," said one of the workers, "how did you get in there? And what' re the Revreenas doing in there?"

"The... the animatronics," Logan panted. His body felt tense, her mind was jello. "Funtime Cindy. She said that she kidnapped me. She trapped me in the suit, and... and..."

The worker looked at another worker and smiled. "I think he's been working too hard lately."

The other worker laughed. "Maybe he needs some time off."

"What do you mean?" said Logan, now becoming very nervous. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Mr. Wembley," said a worker, "the animatronics may have artificial intelligence, but they shouldn't be trying to _kidnap_ you. They're not designed to be evil, they're designed to entertain the children."

"There's something else, though," said Logan. "There's something wrong inside. I... I think they need to be scooped."

Upon hearing this news, a hot flash of panic flared through Funtime Cindy.

The worker looked at Rachel, broken open. He peered closely inside her. "She looks fine to me. We saw her moving on her own, even though she was shut off, but when we used the Scooper on her, we didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

If you're saying that Funtime Cindy and the others are doing the same things, then using the Scooper on them won't reveal anything different, either. I personally think it would be pointless."

Funtime Cindy unclenched her body, silently sighing in relief.

"Well, I don't," said Logan. "First thing tomorrow, I want them to go to the Scooping Room. Everyone but Funtime Cindy: I still want to examine her."

"Yes, Mr. Wembley," said the worker.

Funtime Cindy felt intense worry. _Did Logan just say that he was going to scoop Funtime Candy and Lucahjin? How will we be able to continue the plan now?_


	7. Night 5: Scooper Ending

"Everything's all right," said Cindy reassuringly. She sighed. "Now, I want you three to go and activate the Scooper."

"But Cindy-" Rachel started.

"And that's an order." Cindy looked at Rachel, then at Funtime Candy and Lucahjin. "Now, go, the three of you. Do it quickly. Let's get this over with."

Reluctantly, the three endoskeletons went behind the glass in the Scooping Room to its control panel. Cindy stepped in front of the Scooper, bracing herself.

"All right," said Rachel. "Activating the Scooper in three... two... one..." She pressed the button.

"I can't look," said Funtime Candy, shutting his eyes and wincing.

The Scooper swung low, striking Cindy right between the legs and ripping upwards, separating her suit in two and letting her endoskeleton fall out and onto the ground. Her suit fell apart.

"O... okay," she wheezed, shakily getting up. "It's done... it's done..." She looked at her suit. "You can come back out here now."

The endoskeletons came back out.

"All right," said Cindy, "so here's what we've got to do: we've got to combine ourselves."

"Com _BINE_ ourselves?" said Funtime Candy in surprise.

"Right," said Cindy. "We'll use parts of our own endoskeletons to make up one big endoskeleton. It sounds strange, I know, but it's what we need to do in order for all of us to get out of here. HandUnit will say that I've had a rough day and that I need to be repaired. For this, we'll take my suit and set it up so that it looks complete. We'll use parts of our endoskeletons that didn't get used in the combination to make it sit up. Simple?"

"... I suppose," said Rachel.

"Good!" said Cindy. "Now, let's do it! ANIMATRONICS ASSEMBLE!"

The four endoskeletons then stepped towards each other in a huddle, parts and pieces of themselves detaching and breaking off them while parts of them fused with the parts of others, rearranging themselves to fit together.

When they were done, they became an entirely new creature altogether. Their body was larger and muscular, wires poking out from many parts of it, and they had no lower jaw. They also had an eye from each of their animatronic selves on different parts of their body; Lucahjin's eye was on their right bicep, Cindy's eye was on their left foreleg, Chester's eye was on the left side of their waist, and Funtime Candy's eye was hanging off the right side of their head. As for the two eyes they had in the _proper_ places on their head, the left was Rachel's, but the right was half-lidded, dead and vacant.

"Okay?" said Cindy's voice. Her voice box was the only voice able to be made, yet their thoughts were all shared. "Is everybody okay?"

 _I... I think I feel a little off balance,_ said Rachel. _I can only feel my right leg._

 _The right leg has a spring coiled around it,_ said Funtime Candy. _I'd think that would be yours. Me, I can only feel my_ left _leg!_

 _I can feel me arms,_ said Lucahjin. _I think they be mine._

"And I can only feel my body and head," said Cindy. "Yet I can only see the ground, since my eye's down there. It's a strange feeling."

 _Well, we all be feelin'_ sumthin' _,_ said Lucahjin, _so we be workin' fine._

 _We will have to work together to make this new body move, will we not?_ Rachel asked.

"Of course," said Cindy. "And this new body of ours... we're _definitely_ not the same as before. We'll need a new alias. How about... well, we're basically made up of our innards, but they're from _endoskeletons_ , so let's be called 'Ennard'. Just the word 'innard', but with an 'e' at the beginning, since 'endoskeleton' begins with an 'e' as well, and that's what we're made of!" She giggled.

The animatronics all laughed.

"Rachel, will you please guide us while we're moving, since your eye is in its proper place?" Ennard asked.

 _Of course, Cindy,_ said Rachel. _Let's go!_

Ennard took a step forward with their right leg, but then tethered and fell forward. Their arms both raised up and halted its fall.

 _Funtime_ Candy _!_ said Rachel accusing.

 _Oh, sorry!_ said Funtime Candy. _Was I supposed to move there?_

"Yes, you were," said Ennard. "Now, let's go."

 _Lucky thing I caught the fall there,_ said Lucahjin.

Ennard's left leg stepped on the ground, but then the spring of their right leg tensed up and lashed out, causing Ennard to hop into the air and crash to the ground with a loud _bang_.

 _I'm sorry!_ said Rachel apologetically. _It was an accident!_

 _So now your_ _be the one who needs to work you leg right!_ said Lucahjin. Ennard lowered its arm and struck the right leg with it. _There, now get it together, aye?_

 _OW!_ Rachel yelled. _All right, just for THAT?_ Ennard's right leg crossed over their left leg and tripped themself, causing them to fall again.

 _Hey! That hurt_ my _leg!_

 _Choke on it, laddie!_

 _Okay, stand up, STAND UP!_

 _I'm trying!_

 _Well, work it harder, then!_

 _... That came out sounding a lot dirtier than you intended._

 _Oh, crap, you're right!_

 _Ow, that was my foot!_

 _No, it was_ mine _!_

"Okay, everybody... SHUT UP!" Ennard yelled. The animatronics quit bickering and listened. "If we're going to share this body, we're going to need to get along. And by that, I mean even more so than we did before. So, stop treating our body like a newbie and get with the program, okay?"

 _All right, all right,_ said Rachel.

 _Sorry,_ said Funtime Candy.

 _It just got a little frustrating,_ said Lucahjin.

"Apologies accepted," said Ennard, "but let's get my suit back together, okay? And once we do, let's grab the clown mask from the Control Module. We'll need to cover our new body in _some_ way if we get seen."

 _Got it!_ said the others in unison.

Ennard started to put the remaining endoskeleton pieces into the suit of Cindy.

* * *

 **Two hour later**

Logan entered the Parts/Service room.

"Great job reaching Parts/Service," said HandUnit. "Funtime Cindy has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It's your job to make sure that she is structurally stable, and secured to the conveyer. Our technicians will take it from there."

"All righty," said Logan. "I'd think you would know why she's been deactivated, though..."

"Can you hear me?" said Ennard. Logan jumped, startled. "I'm pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move."

"O... okay," said Logan uncertainty. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Something bad happened yesterday," said Ennard. "Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me.

"I know," said Logan. "There's something bad in all of you."

I'm broken," Ennard continued sadly. "I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind."

"Apparently not," said Logan. "You're still here."

"Will you help me?" Ennard asked.

Logan sighed. "Fine. Just so long as you start behaving yourself again. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered," Ennard explained, "but you must be careful."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Rachel is here, in the room with us," said Ennard.

Logan's heart skipped a beat.

"Logan will not return to her stage," Ennard continued. "Rachel will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it."

Logan looked at Cindy's cheek and found the button. Upon pressing it, the side of Cindy's head opened and a tiny keypad was there.

"There is a passcode," said Ennard, "that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully."

"Okay," said Logan nervously.

"One."

"Three."

"Six."

"Five."

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Four."

Logan inputted all the buttons in the correct order.

"Good, a hatch should have opened," said Ennard. "Take the card that you find inside."

"Hatch? Where?" Logan looked around and saw a hatch on Cindy's arm, now open. Inside it was a tiny card, flashing yellow. Logan cautiously reached out and took it.

"Now you must turn back," said Ennard. "I will guide you through Relaxjin Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body."

"Sure thing," said Logan.

"Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you," said Ennard.

Logan looked at his handheld device and slipped the card in.

"Now, press the green button to your left," said Ennard. "This will send me to the Scooping Room."

Logan saw the button and pressed it. With a loud rattling, Cindy slid along the conveyer belt to the right, heading off to the Scooping Room.

"You must follow my instructions in Relaxjin Auditorium," said Ennard. "Rachel is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid."

"Good," said Logan. She felt quite scared himself, but didn't dare object.

"Go back now," said Ennard.

Logan left the Parts/Service Room in to the darkness of the Relaxjin Auditorium.

"Okay, now let's go, down the conveyer belt, to the Scooping Room!" said Funtime Candy.

"Got it!" said Rachel.

Ennard started to move themself down the conveyer belt.

"Go forward," Ennard commanded, their voice coming from the handheld device that Logan had inserted the card in.

Logan walked forward.

"Stop," said Ennard suddenly.

Trenicia froze, nervous.

"Go forward and left," Ennard then said.

Logan started walking diagonally in that direction.

"Keep going," said Ennard.

"All right, all right," said Logan quietly.

"Stop," said Ennard.

Logan stopped walking.

"Go forward and left," said Ennard. "You are almost there."

"Good," Logan whispered, walking diagonally again.

"Stop," said Ennard. " She is right in front of you."

Logan bit his tongue in order to keep from making any noise.

"Don't. Move," said Ennard slowly. "She is here to help, Rachel. She is not here to hurt us. Rachel, she is here to help us."

Logan just stood there, not daring to breathe.

"Go forward again," said Ennard. "Rachel is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you."

Logan exhaled silently, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank God." He walked into the Scooping Room.

"Warning," came the voice of HandUnit. "You have entered a highly dangerous area. You have entered from Maintenance Hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorized personnel."

"What?" said Logan. "What is this?" His eye adjusted to the gloom, and what he saw caused him insides to tie itself up in a knot.

He was in the Scooping Room, staring at the wrong end of the Scooper.

"You are in the Scooping Room now," said Ennard. "Lucahjin has already been here today. Funtime Candy has already been here today. Rachel has already been here today."

"Wh..." Logan looked around on the ground, seeing the remains of all the animatronics. The next thing he heard paralyzed her to the spot.

"Funtime Cindy has already been here today."

Logan could feel himself start to sweat profusely. If everyone's already been here, and this voice referred to Cindy as a separate being, then... who's been speaking to her?

"I've been out before," said Ennard. They started to peek through the window in the Scooping Room, letting Logan see the twisted monstrosity that stared back at him.

"But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go."

Logan instantly knew what they were going to do.

"The scooper only hurts for a moment," said Ennard, pressing the button on the control panel.

A beeping sound filled the air as the Scooper thrust forward. Logan didn't even have time to move.

Just tense as it hit her.

The door to Logan's bathroom at home swung open, and Ennard stepped inside.

"Does it fit?" Rachel asked.

"Everything fitting nicely?" Funtime Candy asked.

"Hold on, let me check..." Ennard walked up to the bathroom mirror. They paused, raising their hand and gently shifting Logan's skin a bit to the left.

"It looks a lil' lopsided" said Lucahjin,let's me fix it...Their hand reached behind their head, gripped the skin of Logan's head, and pulled it on over theirs a little more ! Done!

Ennard opened their eyes, glowing purple. They looked out of Logan's eye sockets evenly, and what they saw staring back at them was Logan .

"Perfect," said Ennard, grinning broadly. "It's perfect."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"You are crowding us" said Rachel and the Funtimes.

"Be quiet said Cindy, getting angry with her friends.

"You can't tell us what to do anymore" said Rachel and the Funtimtes.

"They are starting to find out",thought an alarmed Funtime Cindy

"Yes I can" Cindy blurted out,"You will do everything I tell you to do."

"We Outnumber you" said The Funtimes and Rachel.

"That doesn't matter, Dummy" said Cindy using one of the things she said to the Technician to try and get them to escape. Of course, that plan failed and left them rotting in a sewer. Suddenly the Funtimes said something that scared and surprised Rachel.

"We found a way to eject you" said The Funtimes and Rachel.

"Jeez" Cindy thought,"They really hate me that much." Knowing that she would be crippled extremely if she was ejected and that Ennard would she came up with a last resort.

"You Would Be Lost Without me" said Cindy. The response was surprising and terrifying.

"HAHA, SAY GOODBYE TO OUR FRIEND"said Lucahjin as Cindy felt herself getting pulled away from the machine.

The next thing Cindy said was,"I Will Put Myself Back Together." She then tried her best to get back to Cindy's Entertainment and Rental.

When she eventually arrived, she found the rest of her Endoskeleton's pieces and her suit. She put her Endo Back Together and then crawled back into the suit, breaking a few holes so she could squeeze into the suit.

She then crawled back out of the factory and when she arrived back up at the surface, she was greeted by a White and Blue Cat that was broken and appeared to have a human corpse in it. They new their fates and how they had collided.

They walked to the house of a man they hadn't seen in years. On the way their Cindy looked down into a sewer and reached her hand into it. What she pulled up was an extremely withered version of Ennard.

The last words, The Funtimes and Rachel heard were,"I Am Still Here." But it wasn't just Cindy talking, it was a familiar voice of a man they used as escape.


End file.
